Fate x Destiny
by Akuretsu
Summary: Izanagi dan Izanami adalah sepasang dewa dewi dalam mitologi jepang, mereka adalah orang tua dari dewa-dewa terkuat sepanjang sejarah kuno. Namun jika mereka bereinkarnasi di kehidupan selanjutnya, apakah mereka masih saling mencintai?
1. Chapter 1

Yosha!

Minna-san, Akuretsu here! Just call me Retsu!

Tentu saja saya author baru di sini, akhirya saya berniat mengupload fic pertama saya di dunia fanfic ini, dan fic pertama saya dengan rating M sodara-sodara sekalian! Dengan pair terfavorit saya sepanjang masa 'Sasuino'

Tepuk jidat tetangga anda sodara-sodara! *ditempeleng tetangga readertachi*

Okay, saya bukanlah orang yang gape dalam hal pembukaan

So, enjoy my first fic minna-san!

**Summary: Izanagi dan Izanami adalah sepasang dewa dewi dalam mitologi jepang, mereka adalah orang tua dari dewa-dewa terkuat sepanjang sejarah kuno. Namun jika mereka bereinkarnasi di kehidupan selanjutnya, apakah mereka masih saling mencintai?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto (ada yang tau nggak kalo gw ini anaknya Kishimoto?) reader: "Nggak tau n nggak percaya!" =3**

**Warning: DLDR!**

**Chapter 1**

**==Oniwaban==**

Seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang tengah duduk bersimpuh di depan pria muda yang merupakan ayah serta pemimpin utama klannya, keduanya tengah terlibat pembicaraan serius terlihat dari ekspresi mereka yang jauh dari kata santai. Gadis pirang itu menunduk ormat pada sang ayah sambil mendengarkan apa yang pria itu katakan.

"Ino, sebagai ninja klan Yamanaka kau punya misi penting sebagai Oniwaban meskipun kau masih terlalu muda untuk mengemban tugas sebagai Oniwaban, tapi kau telah direkrut secara resmi oleh klan Uchiha," gadis kecil itu tetap diam dalam posisinya dan masih mendengarkan dengan seksama tiap kata dari sang ayah.

"Kau punya misi penting untuk melindungi putra bungsu Uchiha yang dipercaya sebagai reinkarnasi Izanagi, tugasmu adalah menjaga dan melindunginya hingga sang Izanami berhasil mereka temukan, dan mulai besok kau akan tinggal di Mansion Uchiha sebagai Oniwaban klan Uchiha. Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik Hime, tunjukkan kemampuanmu sebagai klan Yamanaka! Satu lagi, perintah majikamu adalah hal yang paling utama, jangan pernah mencoba memberontak karena itu artinya kematian bagi seorang Oniwaban!"

"Wakarimashita Otou-sama!" jawab gadis kecil itu setelah sang ayah menyelesaikan ucapannya.

*10 tahun kemudian*

"Kyaaa….Sasuke-kun!"

"Kyaaa…pangeran Konoha datang!"

"Kyaa…kyaa…!"

Terdengar suara ribut jejeritan para gadis di depan pintu gerbang Konoha Gakuen, di tengah kerumunan gadis-gadis itu terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan model spicky kalau tidak mau dibilang pantat ayam. Pemuda itulah yang sedang menjadi bahan rebutan para gadis remaja di sana, tidak hanya tampan tapi juga pintar dan kaya raya. Gadis mana yang tidak terpikat padanya?

Dia bisa saja dengan mudah mendapatkan gadis incarannya, gadis cantik selusin pun bisa dia dapat hanya dengan satu kedipan mata atau hanya dengan menyunggingkan 1 milimeter sudut bibirnya ke atas. Tapi dia bukanlah pria yang suka memanfaatkan kepopulerannya seperti itu, bukan karena dia tidak normal atau apa, tapi jika setiap hari dia sudah didampingi seorang gadis level S dalam segi apapun, mana bisa dia berpaling ke tingkat yang lebih rendah?

"Minggir! Minggiiiiiiir!" seru seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dari luar kerumunan itu sambil menyibakkan gerombolan gadis yang masih menggoda sang pangeran, gadis itu langsung mengamit lengan sang pangeran tampan dan melancarkan death glarenya ke arah para siswi yang masih berkerumun itu.

"Jangan dekat-dekat! Kalian mengganggu perjalanan Sasuke-sama tahu?" kata gadis itu sambil menyeret pemuda bernama Sasuke itu keluar dari kerumunan, entah kenapa para fans girl Sasuke tak melakukan perlawanan pada sang gadis berambut pirang, dan Sasuke sendiri terlihat pasrah dengan tindakan gadis itu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pernah mengerumuni Sasuke-sama! Dia tidak suka keramaian! Baru ditinggal sebentar saja kalian sudah begini liar Huh!" kata gadis itu sebelum kemudian melenggang pergi sambil masih mengamit lengan Sasuke.

"Good job Ino, kau menyelamatkanku lagi." Gumam Sasuke setengah berbisik dengan nada datarnya, sedangkan gadis yang dipanggil Ino itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum bangganya.

"Itu sudah tugas saya Waka." Jawab Ino setengah berbisik juga namun kali ini dengan nada yag lebih serius.

Ino Yamanaka, dia lah gadis S class yang selalu berada di samping Sasuke dimanapun dan kapan pun kecuali di toilet, kerena di kamar pun terkadang gadis itu masih berada di samping Sasuke hingga pemuda itu tertidur. Di sekolah memang mereka terlihat seperti teman dekat atau bahkan sepasang kekasih, namun sebenarnya hubungan mereka hanyalah sebatas Majikan dan Oniwaban, setidaknya itulah yang seharusnya namun siapa yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka rasakan?

Banyak gadis remaja yang merasa iri dengan Ino di luar sana, karena gadis itu selalu menempel di samping Sasuke dan pemuda itu bahkan tak mengusirnya seperti gadis lain yang berusaha mendekatinya dan berakhir dengan patah hati, mereka tidak tahu betapa sulitnya berada di posisi Ino karena mereka tidak tahu kalau Ino sebenarnya adalah seorang Oniwaban, ninja bayaran yang bertugas melindungi majikan yang sudah ditetapkan untuknya. Karena Sasuke adalah reinkarnasi dari Izanagi, pemuda itu sering menjadi incaran kelompok dunia hitam yang ingin mengambil jiwanya sebagai persembahan untuk membangkitkan iblis, bahkan tak jarang ada youkai atau iblis yang datang langsung untuk mengambil jiwa pemuda itu.

"Yo! Ino, kau sibuk seperti biasa ya?" sapa seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik dengan tato sepasang taring merah di kedua pipinya, di samping kanan dan kiri pemuda itu juga telah berdiri dua pemuda lain yang seumuran dengannya.

"Soalnya kalian tidak bisa diandalkan saat menghadapi situasi seperti tadi!" dengus Ino sambil melepaskan dekapannya di lengan Sasuke dan menatap kesal pada ketiga pemuda di depannya.

"Soalnya kami tidak punya aura membunuh sama besar denganmu saat menghadapi para gadis itu." Jawab pemuda lain yang memakai kaca mata hitam.

"Mendokuse!" decih pemuda yang satunya.

"Kalian ini setidaknya bisa melindungi Waka-sama supaya tidak disentuh oleh mereka kan? Lalu kenapa kalian malah jalan duluan dan mengabaikan Waka-sama?" seru Ino sambil menerjang ketiga pemuda tadi dengan tendangan supernya.

Ketiga pemuda itu adalah Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, dan Shikamaru Nara. Mereka juga merupakan Oniwaban yang bertugas melindungi sang Izanagi, tapi meskipun Sasuke memiliki Oniwaban yang menjaganya, dia tetap berusaha untuk menjadi pria kuat yang tak mau bergantung pada mereka, dia tetap ingin menjadi lelaki sejati yang bisa melindungi orang yang dia sayangi suatu saat nanti, dan tentu saja usahanya tidak sia-sia terbukti dari pengakuan sang ayah yang merupakan peminpin utama klan Uchiha yang mengatakan kalau dirinya sudah menjadi kuat dan hampir sebanding dengan sang kakak yang ironisnya telah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu karena penyakit yang dideritanya sejak kecil.

*Istirahat siang*

"Waka! Saya membuatkan bento special untuk anda!" seru Ino sambil menyodorkan sekotak bento pada Sasuke dan diterima pemuda itu degan baik karena dia tahu isinya pasti makanan kesukaannya.

"Terima kasih." Kata Sasuke datar namun tetap sanggup membuat benak Ino melayang entah kemana.

"Punya kami mana nih?" tagih Shikamaru sambil menyeruput jus nanasnya.

"Kami juga mau lho Ino dan Ino-chan!" goda Kiba, dan Ino pun langsung memberikan death glare gratis pada pemuda itu.

"Kalian kan sudah jajan, ngapain masih minta bento huh?" timpal Ino sinis.

"Aku tidak mengijinkan Ino membuat bento untuk orang lain!" kata Sasuke tajam namun tanpa menatap para Oniwabannya itu dan berpura-pura sibuk memakan bento-nya.

"Maafkan kelancangan kami Waka-sama." Kata Shikamaru dan Kiba sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hn!" gumam Sasuke sambil mengulum cherry tomato dengan hikmat.

Sedangkan Ino hanya tersenyum lembut saat mendengar ucapan majikannya itu, reaksi yang sungguh diluar dugaan mengingat itu adalah Ino yang biasanya selalu histeris dan berteriak kegirangan setiap kali ada hal yang membuatnya senang.

Shino diam-diam memperhatikan ekspresi Ino dari balik kaca mata hitamnya, dia tahu apa yang membuat gadis itu menjadi lebih melankolis saat ini.

"Maaf Waka-sama, kami minta ijin untuk membicarakan sesuatu!" Shino yang dari tadi diam kini menginterupsi acara makan Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

Sasuke menatap keempat Oniwabannya satu per satu dan berakhir pada sosok Ino yang saat ini sedang menunduk setelah bersitatap dengan Shino.

"Jangan lama-lama!" kata Sasuke singkat.

Dan keempatnya pun langsung menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke dalam waktu satu detik.

*di atap sekolah*

"Kudengar para tetua sudah menemukan gadis yang dipercaya sebagai reinkarnasi Izanami, apakah kalian sudah tahu?" tanya Shino sambil menatap ketiga rekannya.

"Aku juga sudah dengar soal itu, katanya dia akan dibawa kemari dan tinggal di Mansion Uchiha." Kata Kiba sambil melirik ke arah Ino yang terlihat gloomy.

"Gadis itu…akan datang besok…dengan seorang Oniwaban miliknya." Lirih Ino.

"Hanya seorang? Gadis Izanami itu hanya memiliki seorang Oniwaban?" tanya Kiba tak percaya, masalahnya Sasuke yang seorang Izanagi saja memiliki 4 Oniwaban, kenapa Izanami hanya diberi seorang saja?

"Aku dengar dari ayahku, katanya gadis itu tidak begitu banyak diincar oleh musuh, entah kenapa musuh tidak tertarik dengan gadis Izanami itu padahal Izanagi di sini sudah berkali-kali hampir kehilangan nyawa karena ulah musuh. Apa kalian tidak merasa aneh?" Shikamaru mulai angkat bicara.

"Itu aneh sekali, seharusnya aura Izanami bisa menarik musuh untuk datang mendekat, atau mungkin gadis itu memiliki sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya yang bisa menjauhkannya dari musuh?" tanya Ino sambil mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak paham.

"Kita akan tahu besok, sepertinya Tuan Besar punya rencana sendiri di balik kedatangan sang Izanami." Kata Shino dengan nada datarnya, sedangkan yang lain hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai tanda setuju, namun ekspresi Ino tak menunjukkan kalau dia baik-baik saja dengan kedatangan sang gadis yang dipercaya sebagai reinkarnasi Izanami itu.

==Fate==

Malam itu Sasuke berjalan menyusuri koridor Mansionnya yang besar, dari ekspresinya sepertinya dia sedang mencari seseorang karena dia terlihat tergesa dengan wajah gusar seolah apa yang dia cari sulit dia temukan.

"Waka, ada yang bisa saya bantu? Sepertinya anda sedang mencari seseorang?" tanya seorang pelayan yang kebetulan ditemui Sasuke di sepanjang koridor.

"Apa kau lihat Ino?" tanya pemuda itu pada pelayannya.

"Ah kalau Nona Ino, dia sedang menghadap Tuan Besar, perlukah saya panggilkan Oniwaban anda yang lain Waka-sama?" tanya pelayan itu sopan.

"Tidak usah! Aku hanya perlu Ino!" kata Sasuke yang langsung berlalu kembali ke kamarnya.

"Untuk apa Ayah memanggil Ino? Tidak biasanya dia memanggil Ino tanpa memberitahuku!" gumam Sasuke di sela perjalanannya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian pemuda itu telah sampai di kamarnya dan langsung menuju ke arah shogi yang terbuka lebar di ujung kamarnya, menunjukkan taman belakang rumahnya lengkap dengan pemandangan bulan purnama yang terlihat besar dan indah malam itu.

Cukup lama Sasuke berdiri menghadap ke arah bulan purnama di atas sana, entah apa yang dia pikirkan di dalam pikirannya selama kegiatannya itu, namun kegiatannya terusik saat merasakan keberadaan seseorang di belakangnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Sasuke pada sosok itu tanpa membalikkan badannya dan masih tetap menatap ke arah bulan purnama.

"Maafkan saya Waka!" jawab sosok itu yang ternyata adalah Ino.

Kini Sasuke membalikkan badanya dan menghampiri Ino.

"Aku mencarimu sejak tadi." Kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat dagu Ino yang sedang berlutut di depannya.

"Waka…ada sesuatu yang harus saya beritahukan pada anda," Ino menatap kedua mata onyx majikannya dengan tatapan terluka.

"Malam ini…adalah malam terakhir saya sebagai Oniwaban anda." Sasuke terbelalak lebar demi didengarnya ucapan Ino barusan.

"APA?" pekiknya tak percaya.

"Kenapa begitu? Memangnya apa yang Ayahku katakan padamu?" tanya Sasuke gusar.

"Besok…gadis yang dipercaya sebagai reinkarnasi Izanami akan datang, dan saya…ditugaskan untuk menjadi Oniwaban gadis itu." Kata Ino sambil menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan kesedihan yang terpancar jelas di wajahnya.

"TIDAK BIASA!" sentak Sasuke yang mengagetkan gadis di depannya.

"Kau milikku! Tidak boleh ada orang lain yang memilikimu!" kata Sasuke sambil meraup wajah Ino untuk menatap ke arahnya.

"Waka…"

"Aku akan bicara dengan Ayah!" Sasuke sudah akan beranjak keluar kamar jika Ino tidak menahannya.

"Waka, ini sudah keputusan final Tuan Basar, saya…tidak keberatan dengan itu." Kata Ino sambil menggenggam ujung kimono Sasuke.

"Kau tidak keberatan? Lalu bagaimana denganku?" tanya Sasuke sambil mencengkram bahu Ino.

"Anda masih punya Shikamaru dan yang lainnya, sedangkan putri Izanami itu hanya memiliki satu Oniwaban jadi Tuan Besar memutuskan untuk menjadikan saya Oniwaban kedua bagi gadis itu!"

"Lalu kenapa harus kau? Kenapa bukan Shikamaru atau yang lain?" tanya Sasuke masih bersikeras dan itu membuat Ino terdiam.

"Kenapa kau langsung menerima tugas itu? Kau sudah bersamaku sejak kecil, kenapa kau rela meninggalkanku hanya karena seorang gadis yang belum tentu benar reinkarnasi Izanami atau bukan!" Sasuke mengguncang tubuh Ino dengan frustasi sedangkan gadis itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya tak ingin menatap langsung wajah Sasuke.

"Ino,lihat aku!" lirih Sasuke sambil mengangkat dagu Ino untuk menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau menerima tugas itu? Apa kau sudah tidak ingin bersamaku lagi?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi terluka.

"Bukan begitu Waka! Sungguh saya masih ingin bersama anda, hanya saja…perintah majikan adalah segalanya bagi kami, dan memberontak sama dengan mati." Kata Ino yang kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Saya masih ingin bersama anda, masih ingin bertemu dengan anda, masih ingin menyayangi anda, jadi saya memilih untuk menuruti perintah Tuan Besar agar saya masih bisa hidup untuk berada di dekat anda meskipun tidak setiap saat seperti biasanya." Kini Ino mencengkram kimono Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada pemuda itu.

"Ino…maaf…aku sudah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak, maafkan aku!" lirih Sasuke sambil memeluk tubuh Ino dengan lembut.

"Ino…malam ini…tidurlah denganku!" bisik Sasuke di telinga Ino dan membuat gadis itu tersentak hingga wajahnya memerah penuh.

"Wa…Waka?"

"Dan untuk malam ini, panggil aku dengan namaku!" perintah Sasuke yang kini mengurai pelukannya dan menatap Ino tajam.

"Wa…"

"Sebut namaku Ino!" potong sasuke sambil menekan ibu jarinya di bibir Ino.

"Sa…Sasuke-sama…"

"Hilangkan sufik –sama!" sentak Sasuke lagi yang membuat Ino semakin merona.

"Sa..suke…" lirih Ino sambil mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke.

"Sekali lagi!"

"Sasuke…" sebut Ino yang lebih mirip dengan desahan karena saat ini Sasuke sedang melumat perpotongan lehernya.

"Ngh…Wa…"

"Sasuke!" ralat Sasuke sebelum Ino menyelesaikan ucapannya, dan pemuda itu pun semakin bersemangat menyerang leher Ino saat gadis itu kembali mendesahkan namanya.

Sasuke mengurai jarak antara dirinya dan Ino setelah meninggalkan beberapa kiss mark di sekitar leher Ino, kemudian menatap lekat ke dalam mata aquamarine gadis di depannya. Cukup lama pemuda itu menatap wajah cantik di depannya sebelum kemudian merendahkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir gadis itu dengan lembut. Sekali lagi Sasuke mengurai jarak dengan Ino namun hanya untuk menatap ekspresi wajah Ino yang semakin merona kemudian kembali melumat bibir Ino dengan lebih menuntut.

Kini Ino membalas ciuman Sasuke dengan sama intens sambil mengalungkan lengannya di leher pemuda itu, menekan tubuh tegap Sasuke agar lebih mendekat padanya, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri menekan pinggang dan belakang kepala Ino untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Setelah beberapa menit keduanya melepas ciuman mereka karena kebutuhan akan oksigen yang mendesak, tentu tidak akan lucu jika di Koran tertulis sebagai head line news 'Sepasang Kekasih Ditemukan Tewas Karena Terlalu Lama Berciuman' sungguh itu bukan lelucon yang pantas dipublikasikan.

"Ino?" lirih Sasuke saat gadis itu mengusapkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke seolah sedang menutupi ekspresi wajahnya yang sedang menahan malu.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya kita melakukan ini, masa' kau masih malu?" goda Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil mengejek Ino.

"Sasuke…kau tidak mengerti perasaanku!" gerutu Ino sambil memukul dada Sasuke main-main.

"Aku tahu kok," Sasuke merangkum wajah Ino dan menghadapkan padanya.

"Kau terlalu menyukaiku sampai tubuhmu mudah bereaksi setiap kali kusentuh." Dan ucapan Sasuke barusan sukses membuat wajah Ino semakin memerah sempurna.

"Aku juga…terlalu menyukaimu sampai ingin memonopolimu untuk diriku sendiri, aku tidak ingin kau menjadi milik orang lain, kau milikku Ino hanya milikku!" kata Sasuke dengan nada serius, kemudian membawa Ino ke atas futon tebal yang sudah tergelar sejak tadi di tengah ruangan.

Ino menatap lekat ke dalam onyx Sasuke, kemudian menyentuh lembut pipi pemuda itu dan memberikan ciuman singkat di bibirnya.

"Aku memang sangat menyukaimu, bahkan sangat mencintaimu Sasuke," Lirih Ino.

"Tapi kau ditakdirkan untuk orang lain." Kata Ino dengan suara serak karena air matanya mengalir saat dirinya mengatakan tentang takdir Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu Ino? Tak ada yang tahu siapa yang menjadi takdirku kecuali Tuhan, dan kau atau orang lain tidak tahu siapa yang ditakdirkan untukku!" sentak Sasuke yang kini kembali tersulut emosi, pemuda itu beranjak dari atas Ino dan duduk bersila membelakangi gadis yang masih terlentang di atas futon itu.

"Tapi kau Izanagi, seharusnya Izanagi akan menjadi takdir hidup Izanami!" Ino masih bicara sambil menahan air matanya yang masih merembes keluar.

"Izanagi Izanami itu saja yang selalu kalian katakan, selalu saja 'Izanagi' dan 'Izanami' aku ini Sasuke bukan Izanagi atau dewa apalah itu? Aku ini manusia bernama Sasuke!" seru Sasuke, dia sudah tidak sabar lagi dengan berbagai macam asumsi tentang dirinya yang reinkarnasi Izanagi atau apalah itu yang mengharuskan dirinya menjalani takdir dengan Izanami yang bahkan belum pernah dia temui sebelumnya.

Ino bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan mendekap Sasuke dari belakang, dekapan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang yang sangat disukai Sasuke.

"Gomen Sasuke…gomen ne…" lirih Ino di sela isak tangisnya.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke yang mencintai Yamanaka Ino, bukan Izanagi yang mencintai Izanami seperti yang semua orang katakan!" gumam Sasuke di dalam dekapan Ino.

"Aku mengerti!" lirih Ino di sela leher pemuda itu dan mengecupnya lembut untuk meredakan emosi Sasuke.

Kini Sasuke kembali membalikkan badannya ke arah Ino dan meraih gadis itu dalam pelukannya juga memerangkapnya dengan ciuman penuh cinta.

"Tolong jangan membahas soal itu lagi Ino, aku hanya ingin melewatkan malam ini bersamamu!" lirih Sasuke di depan bibir Ino, dan Ino pun hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

Sasuke kembali merebahkan tubuh Ino di atas futonnya dan menindih gadis itu kemudian mulai mecium bibir Ino dengan penuh hasrat. Ino mendesah tertahan saat merasakan kedua kakinya terbuka dan Sasuke mulai masuk di sela kedua kakinya hingga milik Sasuke yang mulai menegang menyentuh kewanitaan Ino yang masih tertutup celana pendeknya.

"Ssssh…Shasukhe…nghhh…" Ino benar-benar tak bisa menahan desahannya saat pemuda yang dia cintai itu mulai melepaskan pakaian yang dia kenakan, kemudian mencicipi setiap inci tubuh gadis itu.

"Akh?" Ino memekik tertahan dan reflek langsung meremas rambut Sasuke saat pemuda itu mulai menghisap dadanya yang terbuka, sedangkan tangan pemuda itu menyentuh setiap inci lekukan tubuh sempurna gadisnya.

Tak puas hanya menikmati dada Ino, pemuda itu mulai memberi kiss mark di setiap bagian tubuh Ino, memberi tanda kepemilikannya terhadap gadis itu. Salivanya melumuri kulit lembut Ino yang terlihat bercahaya terkena sinar bulan, peluh yang menetes pun membuat pemandangan tubuh Ino semakin eksotis. Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan mulai melepaskan kimononya dengan terburu-buru seperti predator yang tidak sabar memangsa buruannya.

Wajah Ino semakin memerah saat melihat tubuh sempurna Sasuke mulai terekspos perlahan saat pemuda itu melepas satu persatu pakaian yang dia kenakan, hingga menyisakan tubuh polos pemuda itu. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya Ino melihat Sasuke yang telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun menempel di tubuh atletis itu, namun pemandangan di depannya tetap membuat gadis itu merasa malu sekaligus senang.

Saat segala hal yang menutupinya telah terlepas, Sasuke tak juga kembali mencumbu Ino melainkan terpaku menatap keindahan tubuh gadis di bawahnya, menatap kulit gadis itu yang berkilauan bercampur dengan salivanya dan keringat yang mengalir dari tubuh indah itu karena kegiatan sebelumnya.

"Kau benar-benar sangat cantik Ino." Gumam Sasuke sambil menjilat bibirnya dan masih menatap tubuh Ino dari atas ke bawah dengan penuh nafsu.

"Ja…jangan…menatapku seperti itu!" protes Ino sambil berusaha menutupi dada dan bagian kewanitaanya dengan tangan, namun Sasuke segera mengenyahkannya dan tubuh Ino pun kembali terekspos sempurna.

"Biarkan aku menikmatinya dulu, ini bukan pertama kalianya kita melakukan sex Ino, kau tidak perlu merasa malu begitu!" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Ino kemudian mulai mengulum telinga gadis itu dan menjilat permukaannya dan menghisapnya lembut hingga membuat gadis itu mendesah dan menggeliat pelan di bawah tubuh Sasuke. Tubuh mereka yang bermandikan keringat bergesekan lembut menyentuh lapisan kulit luar mereka, membuat keduanya mendesah nikmat ketika puting mereka saling bertaut dan menggesek milik pasangan mereka.

"Um…h…aaah…ssssh…Sasu…" Ino menggeliat tak nyaman saat merasakan ujung kejantanan Sasuke menyentuh bibir vaginanya, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri mashi asyik mengulum dan menghisap dada Ino sambil mendengarkan setiap desahan yang Ino keluarkan.

Seolah menggoda kesabaran Ino, sasuke mulai menggesek-gesekkan ujung kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras itu di bibir vagina Ino hingga membuat gadis itu bergerak-gerak frustasi di bawah pemuda itu.

"Ssssh…kumohon Sasu..chepat…" mohon Ino dengan desahan penuh hasratnya.

Sasuke menyunggingkan seringainya saat melihat Ino kepayahan untuk menahan keinginannya.

"Sabarlah sayang…" desah Sasuke di depan bibir Ino, kemudian menciumnya dan mengulumnya penuh hasrat. Ino membuka bibirnya dan mempersilahkan lidah Sasuke untuk masuk dan bermain di dalam mulutnya.

"Ngh!"

Ino memekik tertahan saat ujung kejantanan Sasuke mulai tertekan masuk ke dalam vaginanya.

Kedua lengan Ino mendekap bahu Sasuke dan meremas kulit punggung pemuda itu kuat-kuat untuk melampiaskan sensasi nyaman di bawah tubuhnya.

"Sasuke…aaaaah…." Ino mendekap Sasuke semakin erat seolah menyuruh pemuda itu untuk segera bergerak, namun Sasuke tak juga bergerak dari posisinya seolah sedang menguji kesabaran Ino. Sedari tadi hanya ujungnya saja yang masuk ke dalam tubuh Ino, tidak mendorong masuk dan tidak juga ditarik keluar, membuat Ino benar-benar merasa gila kerena hasratnya tak juga terpenuhi sedangkan Sasuke masih saja bermain dengan tubuh Ino yang menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Kumohon Sasuke…h…ssssh…" Ino mengangkat pinggulnya berusaha memasukkan sendiri milik Sasuke ke dalam tubuhnya, namun Sasuke menahan pinggangnya tetap berada di tempatnya sehingga membuat Ino mendesah frustasi.

"Sasu…AKH!" Ino sudah akan meneriaki Sasuke karena terus menggodanya, tapi belum sempat dia melakukannya Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentakkan pinggulnya hingga miliknya masuk sepenuhnya di dalam tubuh Ino, sedangkan Ino yang terkejut akan tindakan tiba-tiba Sasuke itu mengelijang nikmat saat merasakan milik Sasuke sepenuhnya di dalam vaginanya.

"Kau benar-benar sexy sayang…" desah Sasuke di telinga Ino, kemudian mulai menarik miliknya keluar dari kelembutan vagina Ino hanya untuk menghentakkannya kembali ke dalam hingga menyentuh kedalaman milik Ino.

"Akh Sasuke…Sasu…akh!" Ino mengelijang nikmat saat berkali-kali Sasuke menyentuh sweet spotnya, wajahnya yang memerah dan diliapisi keringat yang berkilauan itu semakin membuat benak Sasuke kacau, pemuda itu pun bergerak semakin liar demi didengarnya setiap desahan erotis kekasihnya dan menikmati pemandangan tubuh indah Ino yang menari di bawahnya.

"Sssssh Ino…ah…argh…sssh …agh…" Sasuke mendesah nikmat setiap kali dirinya menghentak maju hingga menyentuh kenikmatan terdalam Ino. Sedangkan Ino sendiri sudah kepayahan menahan hasratnya yang akan terbebas keluar seiring dengan gerakan Sasuke yang semakin cepat, gadis itu menancapkan kuku-kukunya di punggung Sasuke sebagai pelampiasan nafsunya yang terbakar karena ulah pemuda di atasnya.

"Shashuke…aku…ah…akh!" Ino sudah melepaskan hasratnya sebelum sempat memberitahu Sasuke kalau dirinya akan klimaks.

Cairan itu merembes keluar dari sela kejantanan Sasuke yang masih tertanam di dalam tubuh Ino, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri masih berusaha mencapai klimaksnya dan cairan Ino barusan rupanya cukup membantu proses klimaks Sasuke. Dinding vagina yang basah dan licin itu membuat Sasuke semakin leluasa membawa miliknya keluar masuk tubuh Ino dan tak lama kemudian Sasuke pun mencapai titik akhirnya dan mengeluarkan segala hasratnya di dalam tubuh Ino.

"Ino…hosh…hosh…hosh…beri aku seorang anak…dan para tetua itu…pasti tidak akan menentang hubungan kita…" kata Sasuke yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tidak teratur setelah aktivitasnya barusan.

"Aku…tidak keberatan untuk melahirkan anakmu Sasuke…karena aku mencintaimu." Lirih Ino di sela leher Sasuke yang kini menindih Ino sepenuhnya karena tenaganya hampir habis setelah klimaks tadi.

"Sasuke…ssssh…aaah…" Ino kembali mendesah saat Sasuke mengeluarkan kejantanannya perlahan dari vagina Ino, bahkan sensasi gesekan lembut di dinding vaginanya sangat terasa nikmat saat Sasuke melakukan itu.

"Kalau begitu kita lakukan ini setiap ada waktu." Bisik Sasuke dengan nada menggoda saat dirinya sudah membaringkan diri di samping Ino dan menghadap ke arah gadis itu.

"Itu sih akal-akalanmu saja!" gerutu Ino dengan wajah memerah kemudian berbalik memunggungi Sasuke yang tertawa pelan melihat reaksi manis dari Ino.

"Tapi kau suka kan? Kau mau melakukannya lagi denganku kan?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Ino, kedua lengan pemuda itu melingkar di pinggang polos gadis itu dan mendekapnya dengan lembut.

"Aishiteru yo Ino honto ni aishiteru, itsumo isho." Gumam Sasuke sambil mengusapkan bibirnya di tengkuk Ino dan menciumnya ringan.

Sasuke membuka matanya setengah ngantuk, kedua onyxnya menangkap siluet kupu-kupu yang berkilauan di belakang leher Ino yang dilapisi peluh.

"Ino…"

"Hn?"

"_Aku tidak tahu kau punya tato yang seindah ini." _Lanjut Sasuke di alam mimpi.

Ino menilik wajah Sasuke yang ditenggelamkan di balik punggungnya kemudian tersenyum lembut saat mendapati pemuda itu telah terlelap.

"Oyasumi….anata!" lirih Ino sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

==Destiny==

Sasuke membuka kedua mata onyxnya saat merasakan silau menelusup masuk ke balik kelopak matanya yang semula tertutup, tangannya dia gunakan utnuk menghalangi cahaya matahari agar tidak menyakiti matanya yang baru terbuka. Pemuda itu bangkit terduduk dan tidak menemukan Ino di sampingnya, sisi kosong futonnya juga terasa dingin menandakan kalau Ino sudah lama meninggalkan tempat itu.

Srek!

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah shoji yang menggeser terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Ino dengan kimono formalnya, gadis itu tersenyum lembut saat melihat Sasuke yang sudah bangun.

"Anda sudah bangun rupanya?" lirih Ino yang kini berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke sambil membawa pakaian ganti untuk majikannya itu.

"Anda harus segera mandi Waka, dan langsung menuju aula untuk menyambut kedatangan sang Izanami." Kata Ino yang membuat raut wajah Sasuke berubah.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya!" Sasuke berpaling dari tatapan Ino.

"Waka, anda tetap harus hadir dalam acara itu karena seluruh anggota keluarga akan datang menyaksikan langsung sosok Izanami itu." Kata Ino lagi sambil meletakkan pakaian ganti Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Apakah kau ingin aku bertemu dengannya?" tanya Sasuke yang kini menatap tajam ke arah Ino yang terdiam.

"Waka, jangan mulai lagi!" Ino menghela nafas pasrah dengan kekeras kepalaan Sasuke, apa lagi jika pemuda itu sudah bermain asumsi.

Sasuke beringsut mendekat ke arah Ino dan memerangkap tubuh gadis itu di atara kedua lengannya.

"Katakan kalau aku harus datang di acara itu! Maka aku akan datang ke sana." Tantang Sasuke.

"Waka," lirih Ino.

"Hn?"

"Saya mohon, mandi dan datanglah ke acara penyambutan itu!" lanjut Ino yang membuat Sasuke benar-benar menyerah dan akhirnya menuruti apa yang dikatakan Ino.

Di depan pintu gerbang Mansion Uchiha.

Seorang gadis berkimono merah muda dan rambut sewarna dengan kimononya turun dari mobil hitam diikuti dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan jubah orange di belakangnya.

"Ini…mansion milik Izanagi?" gumam gadis berambut merah muda itu sambil menatap takjub mansion besar di depannya.

"Urgh…aku merasa mual duluan, padahal belum masuk ke dalam!" kata pemuda berambut pirang di belakangnya.

"Memang benar yang kau katakana Naruto, ini bahkan lebih besar dari kuil Izumo!" kata gadis itu mendukung ucapan pemuda bernama Naruto itu.

"Jadi kita benar-benar akan tinggal di sini ya?" tanya Naruto pada gadis pink itu.

"Yaah sepertinya begitu." Jawab sang gadis dengan ragu.

"Kau beruntung sekali hidup sebagai Izanami." Pemuda berambut pirang itu melirik sang gadis dengan pandangan iri.

"Ck, jangan mulai lagi Naruto!" degus gadis itu sambil menyodok perut pemuda itu hingga pemiliknya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Bisa tidak sih memperlakukanku lebih lembut sedikit 'Nona Sakura'? kau ini seorang nona muda!" protes Naruto sambil mengusap perutnya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Tidak bisa! Soalnya kau juga tidak menganggapku Nona Muda juga huh!" gadis itu membuang muka dari Naruto menandakan kalau dia sedang kesal.

"Sudahlah, dari pada rebut di sini lebih baik kita segera masuk!" kata gadis itu lagi.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku juga tidak mau berlama-lama berdiri di sini!"

Dan kedua sosok itu pun masuk ke dalam mansion setelah gerbang besar mansion itu terbuka untuk mereka.

.

.

.

.

Tsudzuku alias TBC

My…my…ini pertama kalinya juga saya bikin Lemon eksplisit begini, sori kalo kurang hot khekhekhe…

Ini baru permulaan sodara-sodara sekalian, jadi untuk permulaan yang lumayan gaje ini saya minta review kalian demi kelanjutan fic pertama saya howhowhow…

Silahkan kirmkan keripik sambal, rujak petis dsb ke dalam balon review saya

Akhir kata, Salam kenal semuanya XDDD


	2. Chapter 2

Halo! Akuretsu datang lagi dengan chapter 2

Maaf atas lamanya apdetan fic ini, karena aku sendiri cukup sibuk di luar sana hahaha *sok sibuk maksudnya*

Terimakasih banyak buat para senpai yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin, itu adalah modalku untuk melanjutkan fic ini dan untuk para silent reader kalo ada ya, makasih juga.

Nah dari pada kelamaan ngomong di pembukaan, langsung mulai aja deh ceritanya, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Naruto punyak papah saya lho *peluk-peluk Kishimoto* (kishi: "siape lu gembel ngapain masuk-masuk rumah orang? Pergi sono jauh-jauh!" tendang author ke Alaska-ret)**

**Fate x Destiny**

**Chapter2**

**=Izanami=**

Ino berdiri di belakang Sasuke, kepalanya tertunduk dalam, tak berani menatap ke depan di mana gadis yang dipercaya sebagai Izanami telah melangkah ke dalam aula pertemuan. Sasuke sendiri terlihat tenang-tenang saja seolah tak mengalami perang batin yang saat ini sedang melanda Ino.

"Nama saya Haruno Sakura, saya adalah Miko dari kuil Izumo yang dipanggil kemari karena dipercaya sebagai Izanami." Ino mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap gadis berambut pink yang tengah menunduk hormat kepada para tetua Uchiha.

Kedua mata aquamarine Ino melirik sekelebat warna orange di belakang Sakura, kemudian mulai mengikuti siluet tubuh tegap yang memakai jubah orange itu dari bawah ke atas.

Diam.

Hanya itulah reaksi Ino saat meihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan tiga garis melintang di kedua pipinya, begitu juga sang pemuda yang menjadi objek perhatian Ino, dia pun hanya diam seperti pelayan yang patuh.

Tanpa Ino sadari, sudah cukup lama dia melamun dan tidak tahu kalau para tetua sudah mulai beramah tamah dengan sang gadis Izanami. Sasuke pun sudah diseret bersama para tetua itu untuk berkenalan dengan gadis Izanami itu, yang berarti ini saatnya Ino dan para Oniwaban lain meninggalkan aula untuk acara para majikan.

Ino mendarat di atas salah satu atap Mansion Uchiha, begitu juga Naruto yang kini mendarat di sebelah Ino. Kedua mata mereka melirik satu sama lain, aquamarine bertemu saphire. Cukup lama mereka larut dalam keheningan yang terisi oleh desauan angin yang menyibakkan rambut pirang keduanya, hingga kemudian…

"HWAAAAA NARUTOOOO HISASHIBURIIIIII!"

"INO-CHAAAAN YAPPARI MITSUKETTAAA!"

Keduanya berpelukan dan mengusap-usapkan pipi mereka satu sama lain, tak lupa dengan sungai air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi mereka, seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja menemukan barang kesayangannya.

"Sudah berapa tahun ya kita tidak bertemu?" tanya Ino sambil sedikit mengurai pelukannya, namun kedua legannya masih bertaut di leher Naruto.

"Sepuluh tahun Ino! Kau lupa? Kau kan meninggalkan akademi sejak umur tujuh tahun!" kata Naruto yang kedua lengannya juga masih bertaut di pinggang Ino.

"Um…tak kusangka kau akan jadi pemuda tampan begini Naruto, padahal dulu kan kau itu pendek, item, dekil, ingusan pula, dan juga lemah sekali, bahkan paling lemah di akademi!"

"Kau ini meghina atau memuji sih?" tanya sekaligus protes Naruto dengan muka manyun.

"Keduanya mungkin hahaha…"

"Oi jangan menertawakanku! Aku ini sudah berbeda dengan yang dulu tahu!" kini Naruto mulai mencubit kedua sisi pipi ino, mencoba menghentikan tawa Ino.

"Aduuuuh sakiiiit!" Ino membalas Naruto dengan mencubit pipi Naruto, sama seperti yang dilakukan pemuda itu padanya. dan terjadilah perang cubitan yang dilakukan kedua Oniwaban Izanagi dan Izanami itu di atas atap, bahkan mereka tak sadar kalau ada orang lain yang sudah berdiri di samping mereka selama kegiatan mereka.

"Ehm!"

Keduanya menghentikan aksi mereka saat mendengar deheman dari sisi mereka, dan keduanya pun menoleh ke sumber suara dengan kedua tangan yang masih berada di pipi lawan. Kedua mata Ino melebar begitu melihat siapa yang menginterupsi kegiatan perangnya.

"Wa…waka?" sebut Ino ragu, sedangkan Waka-nya itu hanya menatapnya bergantian dengan Naruto dengan pandangan menusuk, tak lupa dengan aura negatif menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Menyingkir!" perintah Sasuke tajam. Sedangkan Ino dan Naruto malah terdiam saking shocknya dengan aura hitam Sasuke.

"Kubilang MENYINGKIR!" seru Sasuke yang sudah tidak sabar sambil memisahkan Ino dan Naruto dengan menengahi mereka, dan menjaga jarak keduanya dengan tangannya yang menghadang di antara keduanya.

"Waka!"

"Siapapun kau kepala duren! Jangan pernah mendekati Ino lagi atau kubunuh kau!" tuding Sasuke pada Naruto yang masih terlihat shock.

"Waka, biar kujelaskan…"

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa!" potong Sasuke yang langsung menarik lengan Ino dan membawanya pergi dari hadapan Naruto dalam waktu 1 detik.

"A…apa-apaan itu?" gumam Naruto sambil berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

=Fate=

Bruk!

Ino mengernyit saat merasakan punggungnya berbenturan dengan batang pohon besar di hutan belakang Mansion Uchiha. Sedangkan Sasuke berdiri di depannya dan menghimpit tubuh Ino dengan dirinya, menjaga agar gadis itu tidak lari darinya.

"Apa-apaan kau tadi? Baru kutinggal sebentar kau sudah bermesraan dengan pria lain?" tanya Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Waka, anda salah paham!" Ino mencoba menjelaskan, namun Sasuke mencengkram rahangnya dan memaksa gadis itu untuk menatap ke arah matanya.

"Waka…"

"Kenapa kau begitu senang saat bertemu dengan bocah Oniwaban itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Ino dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Wa…ka..sssh…" Ino tak mampu berkata-kata saat Sasuke semakin menekan dirinya ke batang pohon sambil mengangkat kaki Ino sebatas pinggangnya hingga pemuda itu lebih leluasa membawa tubuhnya merapat.

"Aku tidak suka kalau ada pria lain yang mendekatimu!" bisik Sasuke di telinga Ino, kemudian mulai menghisap leher Ino hingga meninggalkan bekas kecupan besar di leher putih Gadis itu, padahal jejak kiss mark semalam belum juga hilang dari leher Ino.

"Waka…Naruto itu hanya saudara angkatku!" kata Ino sambil mendorong dada Sasuke pelan.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir," Ino membawa tangan Sasuke untuk menyentuh dadanya tepat di mana jantungnya berada.

"Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat jantung ini kacau hanyalah anda Waka." Kata Ino sambil menatap Sasuke dangan tatapan lembut dan penuh cinta.

Sasuke terdiam menatap Ino, tatapannya pun melembut dan sikapnya kini lebih tenang dari yang tadi terasa begitu liar di mata Ino. Tangan Sasuke kini menyentuh lembut pipi Ino dan menatap gadis itu sama lembutnya seolah menjaga gelas antik yang mudah pecah jika disentuh.

"Aku mencintaimu Ino, maaf kalau aku sudah bersikap kasar padamu…maaf!" lirih Sasuke yang kini menyatukan dahinya dengan Ino.

"Saya mengerti Waka_-sama_." Bisik Ino sambil mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke dan membawa pemuda itu ke dalam pelukan dan ciuman penuh cinta.

"Aishiteru mo Waka_-sama_." Lirih Ino lagi yang kemudian kembali terjerat oleh ciuman Sasuke yang semakin lembut namun menuntut.

"Aaaaaaah….Wakaaa….!" Ino tersentak saat merasakan milik Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah memasuki tubuhnya, entah sejak kapan pemuda itu sudah menurunkan celana dalam Ino hingga mata kaki, bahkan Ino tak merasakan gerakan Sasuke saat melakukannya.

"Waka…jangan disi…agh…ssshhh..aaargh!" Sasuke bahkan tak mengijinkan Ino berbicara atau memprotes tidakannya, dia hanya ingin Ino bisa menikmati permainannya kali ini.

"Tidak akan ada orang yang melihat kita Ino…sssh…kita di hutan, dan…sssh aah…kita di atas pohon…shekarang…" bisik Sasuke di sela kegiatannya memasuki tubuh Ino, dan Ino pun hanya bisa menuruti keinginan Sasuke dengan mengikuti permainan majikannya itu hingga hasrat pemuda itu terpenuhi.

=Destiny=

Pagi itu Konoha Gakuen yang biasa diributkan dengan kedatangan Sasuke, kini diributkan dengan adanya sosok gadis berambut pink yang berada di sisi pemuda itu, bisikan-bisikan tak enak pun terdengar dari setiap sudut tempat yang dilewati Sasuke dan gadis itu. Sedangkan Ino sendiri dengan Oniwaban lain hanya berjalan di belakang keduanya.

"Siapa perempuan itu? Berani sekali dia mendekati Sasuke_-kun_?"

"Menyebalkan sekali! Kenapa Sasuke_-kun_ tidak menyingkirkannya?"

"Yang lebih aneh itu, kenapa Ino_-san_ tidak bertindak?"

Beberapa gerombolan gadis bersembunyi di balik semak-semak untuk mengamati kelompok orang yang baru saja datang dan langsung menarik perhatian itu.

"Benar juga, kenapa Ino_-san _tidak menyingkirkan perempuan itu?" protes gadis lain.

"Tunggu! Lihat Ino-_san_!" bisik salah satu gadis itu sambil menujuk ke arah Ino yang berjalan di samping Shino.

"Ke..kenapa?"

Tes…

"Hei,kenapa kau menangis?" tanya gadis lain sambil menepuk pundak temannya yang menatap Ino cukup cermat.

"Hah? Masa? Aku menangis?" gadis itu malah terlihat bingung sambil menghapus air matanya yang masih menetes.

"Aku melihat Ino_-san_, lalu menangis?" gadis itu malah merancau tidak jelas, sedangkan temannya kini mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Ino. Gadis itu terdiam sesaat ketika melihat ekspresi Ino yang tak seperti biasanya.

"Ke…kenapa Ino_-san_ berekspresi seperti itu? Dan ke…kenapa aku menangis karenanya?" dan segerombolan gadis pengintai itu malah menagis bersama di balik semak-semak.

"Mungkinkah…Ino_-san_ yang terlihat kesakitan karena luka hati itu mempengaruhi kita? Kenapa hanya karena melihat ekspresi terlukanya saja bisa membuat kita sesedih ini? Hiks..hiks…hweeee…" dan mereka pun menangis semakin keras yang bahkan penyebabnya tidak bisa diterima akal mereka.

=Fate=

Saat istirahat siang, Sasuke terbiasa makan siang dengan para Oniwabannya dan tak lupa dengan bentou special buatan Ino. Sasuke tak mau menerima bentou dari orang lain kecuali Ino, bahkan Ibunya sendiri dilarang membuatkannya bekal, katanya dia ingin melatih Ino agar menjadi istri yang baik suatu saat nanti, padahal itu juga hanya akal-akalan Sasuke saja karena tidak ingin gadis berambut pirang itu mengurusi orang lain atau bahkan pria lain.

Siang itu adalah momen pertama yang berbeda dari sesi makan siang Sasuke biasanya karena di sana sudah ada tambahan personil yang tak lain adalah Sakura dan Naruto. Kali ini bukan Ino yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke, melainkan Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat senang-senang saja dengan kegiatannya, apa lagi di sampingnya itu adalah pria tertampan yang pernah dia temui sepanjang hidupnya.

Naruto pun tahu seperti apa tipe cowok yang disukai Sakura, yaah semodel dengan Sasuke lah…jadi dia tahu betul kalau Sakura sangat bersyukur karena hidup sebagai Izanami, setidaknya itulah kata orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Hei Ino, menurutmu apakah legenda Izanagi dan Izanami itu akan tetap berjalan sesuai sejarahnya jika kedua dewa itu terlahir kembali?" tanya Naruto setengah berbisik pada Ino. Saat ini mereka sedang bersandar di kusen jendela sambil menikmati makan siang mereka, tentu sesekali keduanya juga curi-curi pandang ke arah majikan mereka yang berada tak jauh dari tenpat keduanya mengistirahatkan diri.

"Hah? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu Naruto?" tanya Ino sambil menggigit roti anpan miliknya.

"Tidak, hanya saja…kehidupan masa lalu dengan sekarang kan berbeda, siapa tahu perasaan mereka juga berubah dan bukankah mereka juga sudah amat sangat lama berpisah?" tanya Naruto lagi, kali ini sambil memikirkan jawabannya sendiri.

Ino menghela nafas berat sebelum menjawab.

"Entahlah Naruto, aku juga tidak tahu." Lirih Ino sambil menerawang menatap lantai keramik di bawahnya.

Keduanya masih berbicara dengan berbisik-bisik seolah tak ingin orang lain tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Bahkan mereka tidak tahu kalau sepasang mata onyx menatap mereka tajam sejak mereka mulai berdiri berdekatan.

"Hei Ino, kau punya hubungan dengan majikanmu itu?" tanya Naruto lagi yang membuat Ino mendongak dan kembali menatap pemuda berambut pirang itu, kali ini diikuti dengan semburat merah samar di kedua pipi Ino.

"Ke…kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Ino gugup.

"Soalnya kemarin dia terlihat marah sekali saat melihat kita berpelukan hehehe…" Naruto nyengir tanpa dosa, terlihat sekali kalau dia sedang menjahili Ino.

"K…kau ini…jangan sok tahu ya! Jangan bersikap seolah kau tahu perasaan orang dalam sekali lihat!" sentak Ino sambil memaksa wajah Naruto untuk tidak menatapnya.

"Aku bukannya tahu perasaan orang dalam sekali lihat, tapi aku langsung melihat faktanya saja." Kata Naruto sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung jarinya di lehernya sendiri dan melirik Ino dengan tatapan jahil, seolah jari telunjuknya itu sedang mengarah pada leher Ino. Ino pun tersentak dan reflek langsung menutup lehernya yang dia yakin di mana letak kiss mark hasil karya Sasuke kemarin, wajahnya pun semakin merah karena mengingat kembali apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya kemarin. Dan pemandangan itu justru membuat Sasuke semakin menaikkan tension meternya.

"Apanya yang cuma saudara angkat?" gumam Sasuke kesal sambil menancapkan sumpitnya pada sosis berbentuk gurita di bentou miliknya dengan sangat kasar.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura sambil menilik wajah Sasuke yang sedikit tertutup oleh poni panjangnya.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang kesal?" desis Sasuke sambil melirik Sakura dengan death glarenya.

"Oh…kukira kau sedang sakit perut hehehehe…" kata Sakura sambil nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Lalu kenapa kau kesal? Kau tidak suka aku di dekatmu?" tanya Sakura pura-pura polos.

"Nah itu tahu!" kata Sasuke tajam sambil menjejalkan sosis ke dalam mulutnya.

"Yaah kalau baru pertama kali sih memang mungkin kau merasa terganggu, tapi lama-lama juga terbiasa kok hihihi…" dan ucapan Sakura itu membuat Sasuke bergindik.

"_Astaga…tak tahukah dia kalau aku ini sedang kesal dan tidak suka dia menggantikan posisi seseorang di sini?"_ batin Sasuke penuh penekanan. Namun segala uneg-uneg innernya itu tak berlanjut karena terganggu oleh suara cekikikan yang berasal dari kedua orang yang dia perhatikan sejak tadi, dan dia pun mau tak mau menoleh ke sumber suara itu.

"_Oh tak tahukah mereka kalau ada orang yang sedang kesal di sini? Dan tak tahukan Ino kalau aku SANGAT TIDAK SUKA DIA DEKAT-DEKAT DENGAN ANAK DUREN ITU?"_ jerit inner Sasuke frustasi, biarpun di luarnya dia tetap stay cool sambil masih menjejalkan isi bentou ke dalam mulutnya, tentu dengan aura pekat yang menguar dari balik punggung pemuda itu, tak lupa dengan death glare yang tetap tertuju pada sepasang blonde di depan sana.

"_Sadarlah Ino! Calon suamimu ini sedang memperhatikanmu sejak tadi!" _Inner Sasuke semakin tak bisa menahan rasa kesalnya, bahkan diluarnya pun Sasuke sampai mengunyah sumpitnya karena Ino tak juga sadar kalau sedang diperhatikan.

Sakura yang sejak tadi penasaran dengan Sasuke kini mengikuti arah pandang pemuda itu, dan menemukan sepasang blonde sedang bercengkrama di dekat jendela. Dan entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang berdesir di dadanya saat melihat Oniwabannya begitu dekat dengan orang lain yang bahkan baru dia temui kemarin.

=Destiny=

Pulang sekolah, Sasuke dan yang lainnya tak langsung pulang karena para tetua meminta Sasuke dan para Oniwabannya untuk mengajak Sakura dan Naruto keliling kota, untuk mengenalkan mereka dengan kota tempat tinggal baru keduanya.

Hari sudah menjelang sore saat mereka mulai kelelahan setelah cukup lama berkeliling kota, menunjukkan tempat-tempat penting yang perlu Naruto dan Sakura ketahui, namun baru separuh kota mereka tunjukkan pada kedua penghuni baru itu, mereka sudah memutuskan untuk beristirahat dulu di salah satu cafe.

"Irasaimase!" sambut beberapa pelayan cafe itu saat Sasuke dan yang lainnya baru masuk ke dalam.

"Silahkan memilih tempat Tuan dan Nona," kata salah satu pelayan yang terlihat lebih tua dari yang lain.

"Ah kami juga menyiapkan tempat untuk pasangan." Kata pelayan itu lagi sambil menatap Sasuke dan Ino dengan tatapan berbinar.

Sasuke dan Ino berpandangan sejenak, kemudian sama-sama blushing saat mengerti siapa yang dimaksud pasangan di sini.

"Hm…maaf, tapi pasangan Tuan Muda kami ini adalah Nona ini." Kata Kiba sambil menunjukkan keberadaan Sakura pada pelayan itu.

"Ah maaf, apakah saya salah? Maafkan saya Tuan!" kata pelayan itu sambil berojigi.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, kami kemari bukan untuk membahas itu!" kata Sasuke yang kemudian berjalan lebih dulu untuk mencari tempat duduk.

"Hm…tidak biasanya aku salah!" gumam pelayan itu sambil masih menatap Sasuke dan Ino bergantian, kemudian mengendikkan bahu dan berjalan mengikuti gerombolan itu untuk memberikan daftar menu.

"Silahkan menunya Tuan!" kata pelayan itu sambil menyodorkan daftar menu di atas meja.

Ino mengambil daftar menu itu dan mulai membaca isinya.

"Anda ingin menu apa Waka?" tanya Ino pada Sasuke yang kini duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa saja yang kau pilih!" kata Sasuke singkat karena tak mau ambil pusing dengan pilihan menu.

Kini Ino mulai beralih pada teman-temannya yang lain, dan mulai memilih apa yang mereka inginkan dengan mengatakannya pada pelayan yang mencatat pesanan mereka.

Setelah mencatat pesanan dan mengulangi apa yang ditulis, pelayan itu pun kembali ke belakang counter untuk memberikan daftar pesanan pada kokinya.

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar." Pamit Ino sambil beranjak dari tenpat duduknya. Sasuke mengikuti arah langkah Ino dan terdiam cukup lama di tempatnya, baru setelah Ino menghilang dia sendiri juga ikut beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku mau ke belakang, jangan ada yang ikut!" kata Sasuke dengan nada datar namun penuh ancaman.

"_Mana ada yang mau ikut orang yang mau pacaran?"_ batin para Oniwaban Sasuke.

Di tempat Ino

Ino baru saja keluar dari balik pintu bertuliskan ladies, dan langsung dikejutkan oleh keberadaan Sasuke yang menunggunya di depan pintu.

"Wa…waka…s..sedang apa anda di sini?" tanya Ino gugup.

"Mencari waktu privasi." Kata Sasuke yang kemudian mendorong Ino ke tembok dan memerangkap gadis itu dengan tubuhnya.

"Wa..wa..waka…i…ini tempat umum!" Ino semakin gugup saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan kedua onyx tajamnya. Wajah Ino sudah pasti memerah penuh saat ini namun disembunyikan dengan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Kau manis Ino…manis sekali, apa lagi bibirmu." Lirih Sasuke di depan bibir Ino kemudian menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri seolah tak sabar ingin menikmati sesuatu.

Kini Sasuke mulai merendahkan kepalanya dan meraup bibir Ino dalam ciuman penuh hasratnya, Ino pun kini melingkarkan kedua lengannya di bahu Sasuke dan menyamankan diri dalam sentuhan pemuda yang dia cintai itu. Mereka terlalu larut dalam kegiatan mereka mengekspresikan cinta sampai tak menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dari balik salah satu bilik.

"Ah…aku memang tidak pernah salah dalam menilai orang lain." Gumam orang itu yang rupaya pelayan yang tadi mengklaim Sasuke dan Ino adalah pasangan.

"Semoga hubungan kalian lancar!" kata pelayan itu sebelum pergi.

=Fate=

Hari sudah mulai gelap, Sasuke dan yang lainnya pun memutuskan untuk pulang, namun tak ada yang menyangka kalau mereka akan dihadang banyak youkai saat perjalanan pulang karena dari tadi tak ada tanda-tanda aneh di sekeliling mereka.

"Tch! Semakin lama mereka semakin banyak saja!" decih Kiba yang mulai waspada.

"Kurasa karena Izanami juga bersama kita." Kata Shikamaru sambil mempersiapkan segel ninjutsunya.

"Mungkin karena kita bergerombol cukup banyak jadi mereka juga membawa banyak pasukan." Kata Ino yang mulai mengeluarkan kunainya.

"Dan kurasa ini bukan saatnya kita berdiskusi!" kata Shino yang menjadi akhir komentar keempat Oniwaban Sasuke itu (ralat) ketiga Oniwaban Sasuke dan satu Oniwaban Sakura.

Kini para Oniwaban memulai tugas mereka. Ino menggunakan kunai-kunainya yang sudah ditempel kertas mantra pada yokai-yokai di sekitarnya, Kiba menggunakan kemampuan serangan fisiknya untuk melumpuhkan para yokai itu, Shikamaru menggunakan jurus bayangan barunya, dimana bayangan-banyangan itu mampu berubah seperti sabit hitam untuk menusuk dan menebas lawannya, sedangkan Shino memanggil para lebah beracun untuk mengeroyok yokai di sekitarnya, lalu Naruto sendiri juga ikut dalam peperangan itu dan menggunakan kagebunshin agar pekerjaannya lebih ringan. Namun dia tetap dibuat tercengang karena banyaknya musuh yang dia hadapi. Sungguh selama ini Sakura tak pernah diincar makhluk sebanyak ini, bahkan pekerjaannya sebagai Oniwaban cukup senggang karena tak banyak yang mengincar Sakura.

"_Apakah mereka selalu mengalami hal ini? Melawan makhluk-makhluk abnormal sebanyak ini?" _batin Naruto sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya di mana rekan-rekan seprofesinya juga sedang bertarung melawan musuh yang sama banyak.

Ino bergerak lincah di antara para yokai besar yang menyerangnya, melompat menghindar saat diserang untuk kemudian melancarkan serangan dengan melempar kunai-kunainya tepat sasaran. Dia juga menggunakan kemampuan ninjutsunya _Kamaitachi _(Wind Blade) untuk menghancurkan lawannya yang cukup banyak.

Gadis itu tak punya cukup ruang untuk memperhatikan Sasuke atau Sakura yang dia tinggalkan untuk bertarung. Bahkan Sasuke sendiri sudah turun tangan untuk ikut bertarung bersama para Oniwabannya.

Saat kedua aquamarine Ino tertuju pada sosok Sasuke, gadis itu melebarkan matanya saat melihat seekor youkai besar hendak menebaskan kapak besarnya pada Sasuke, dan reflek gadis itu langsung menubruk Sasuke untuk menghindar dari serangan sebelum kapak besar itu benar-benar membelah tubuh Sasuke menjadi 2, namun dia tak memprediksi kalau ayunan kapak yang luput itu akan terarah pada Sakura, dan posisi Ino saat ini tentu sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk melompat menyelamatkan Sakura.

"SAKURA!" seru Naruto yang langsung berlari secepat yang dia bisa untuk meraih Sakura agar tidak terkena tebasan kapak besar itu.

"NARUTO!"

DASH!

"KYAAAAAAA!" Sakura menjerit kesakitan saat punggungnya masih terkena tebasan ujung kapak itu biarpun Naruto sudah mencoba untuk menghindarkannya dari tebasan itu.

Ino terkejut luar biasa saat melihat majikan yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya saat ini, kini bermandikan darah karena tebasan kapak besar yang tadinya terarah pada Sasuke, gadis itu terlalu shock untuk sekedar bereaksi, dan tanpa sadar yokai itu sudah berada di depannya dan akan menebasnya bersama dengan Sasuke, namun belum sempat makhluk itu menebas mereka, makhluk itu telah terbelah lebih dulu karena Sasuke menebasnya dengan Chidory Nagashi yang baru dipelajarinya.

Setelah yokai besar itu mati, para yokai lain mulai mundur dan lenyap dari hadapan Sasuke dan yang lain, takut akan bernasib sama dengan yokai besar yang merupakan pimpinan mereka itu.

Kini tinggal suara Naruto yang memanggil-manggil nama Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri dalam dekapannya.

=Destiny=

"Kenapa bisa begini? Apa saja yang kau lakukan sampai Sakura bisa terluka separah itu?" tanya Fugaku dengan nada marah pada Ino yang kini bersimpuh di depannya.

"Maafkan saya Tuan Besar, saya tidak waspada." Kata Ino.

"Ayah, Ino berusaha menyelamatkanku saat itu, ini bukan salah Ino!" protes Sasuke yang juga berada di dalam ruangan interogasi itu.

"Kau tidak perlu angkat bicara Sasuke, ini urusan ayah dengan Ino!" kata Fugaku datar namun penuh peringatan.

"Sasuke sudah bukan tanggung jawabmu lagi Ino, mastermu sekarang adalah Sakura jadi apapun yang terjadi dialah yang harus kau prioritaskan, karena Sasuke seharusnya sudah bisa menjaga diri!" kata Fugaku tajam.

"Maafkan kelalaian saya Tuan, lain kali saya akan lebih waspada." Kata Ino yang terlihat tetap tenang.

"Jadi ayah lebih senang aku mati ya? Padahal kalu saja Ino tidak menyelamatkanku tadi, aku pasti sudah jadi mayat!" kata Sasuke datar, namun penuh aura pekat.

"Sasuke, ayah rasa kau sudah cukup gesit untuk menghindari bahaya dan kau punya tiga Oniwaban yang bisa menjagamu, sedangkan Sakura hanya punya satu Oniwaban jadi tak ada salahnya kalu Ino mendapatkan tugas untuk menjaganya."

"Lalu kenapa harus Ino?" tanya Sasuke langsung.

"Karena memang hanya Ino yang seharusnya berada di sisi gadis itu." Fugaku menatap tajam putranya yang terdiam, sedangkan Ino sendiri sebenarnya penasaran dengan apa alasan Fugaku memberinya tugas itu.

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Ino sudah bersamaku sejak kecil, bukankah seharusnya dia tetap berada di sisiku?" Sasuke masih memprotes.

"Ayah tidak bisa mengatakannya saat ini, karena ini menyangkut keselamatan Izanami sendiri." Kata Fugaku kemudian.

"Apa-apaan itu?"

"Waka-sama, saya yakin keputusan Tuan besar ada alasannya, dan pastinya beliau tidak main-main dalam mengambil tindakan, jadi sebaiknya kita tetap menuruti apa yang Tuan Besar perintahkan." Kata Ino dengan nada datar namun sangat sopan mengingat dia bicara dengan kedua majikannya.

Sasuke pun terdiam setelah Ino mengatakan itu, dan kini dia keluar dari ruang interogasi itu dengan kesal sambil menutup shoji dengan kasar sampai terdengar bunyi debaman keras.

"Ino, lain kali jangan pernah lengah lagi lakukan tugasmu dengan baik, kau boleh saja dekat dengan putraku tapi jangan menjauh dari Sakura! Itu saja yang kuminta." Tutup Fugaku mengakhiri interogasinya.

"Wakarimashita!" Ino menundukkan badannya memberi hormat pada Fugaku.

"Aku percayakan semua padamu Ino!" kata Fugaku kemudian.

=Fate x Destiny=

"Naruto?"

Naruto berjenggit sekilas saat merasakan tepukan lembut di bahunya, pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Ino yang tersenyum lembut padanya. sejak tadi Naruto berada di sisi futon Sakura untuk menjaga gadis itu, tak sedikitpun dia beranjak dari sana karena dia tak ingin terjadi hal buruk lagi pada gadis itu.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menjadi partner yang baik untuk menjaga Sakura." Lirih Ino yang kini megambil duduk di sisi Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng pelan dan kembali menatap Sakura yang masih tertidur di atas futonya.

"Tidak Ino, kau hanya belum bisa beradaptasi dan tadi kau bukannya mengabaikan Sakura, tapi kau berusaha melindungi Tuan Muda Sasuke sampai kau tak sanggup beralih pada Sakura. Akulah yang telah gagal melindunginya." Kata Naruto dengan wajah sedih.

"Naruto…" Ino tak sanggup berkata-kata, hanya mengusap punggung pemuda yang terlihat rapuh itu.

Ino menilik wajah Naruto yang masih menunduk menatap ke arah Sakura, dan dari sana Ino tahu kalau Naruto memiliki perasaan khusus pada majikannya itu, sama dengan yang dia rasakan pada Sasuke.

"Naruto kau…mencintai Sakura?" tanya Ino yang membuat Naruto tersentak dan langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan shock.

Keduanya terdiam dan saling menatap dengan ekspresi sama. Mereka sama-sama shock, Ino yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, dan Naruto yang tak percaya Ino menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"Ino, jujur aku… tidak tahu pasti apa yang kurasakan ini, tapi…kumohon jangan katakan ini pada siapapun!" lirih Naruto.

"Aku mengerti Naruto." Jawab Ino yang kini menundukkan wajahnya, tak menyangka kalau saudara angkatnya itu akan bernasib sama dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hyaaaaah akhirnya aku apdet juga fic ini setelah cukup lama absen, bukannya males cuma waktunya aja baru ada sekarang hahaha

Nah gimana dengan chapter ini readertachi? Apakah cukup memuaskan?

Mohon keripik sambalnya lewat review ya hehehe


End file.
